


Matchmaker

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley helps one of the triplets find her happy ending
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Matchmaker

She had a pensive expression on her face when Stanley saw her. She was sitting amid some almost finished hats and bonnets, the book Stanley had loaned to her in the middle of it all. Elise blinked when she realized they were there, waving them over. “Bonjour, Stanley,” she said.

“Did you finish it?” Stanley asked in excitement.

“Oui.”

“It was wonderful, non?” Stanley smiled as they picked up their copy of Twelfth Night, holding it in both of their hands. “So funny and romantic and exciting!”

“I suppose.”

Stanley blinked at that. “You suppose? Pourquoi?”

Elise shrugged, suddenly finding her interest taken by one of her unfinished hats. She picked it up and toyed with one of the ribbons, turning it over and over again in her hands. “Olivia didn’t fall in love with Sebastian...she fell in love with Viola. Yet Sebastian is the one she marries in the end only because he looks like when his sister was disguised as Cesario. She should have…” Elise fell quiet then, snorting at herself.

“Perhaps she should have wed Viola?” Stanley softly offered. They considered a moment and then added, “Sebastian could have wed Antonio. He was the one who saved his life and risked imprisonment for him.”

“That’s not proper,” she murmured.

“Who says?”

“Everyone.”

“I don’t,” Stanley said, sitting down beside her now. “And by how your sisters help me, they don’t either.” They watched the way she stared at the hat in her hands. They reached out and placed a hand over her own, smiling at her kindly when she looked up at them. “You wish to find your own Viola.”

“...Oui.”

“But Gaston..?”

“It makes me look normal to swoon over him all the time.”

Stanley smiled and hummed, nodding their head. Keeping secrets was something they understood all too well. “I’m sure we shall both find our loves out there somewhere. My Antonio and your Viola.”

She smiled then, resting her head on his shoulder in gratitude.

***

Lefou and Stanley shared a look between each other. Mrs Potts had just whispered some interesting information about one of the nobles attending the dance and already a plan was forming between them. They set to work putting it together, knowing it would work.

Later that night, Elise blinked as Stanley took her by the arm, leading her towards a small group of noblemen. “What are you..?”

“Ah! Elise! Bonjour!” Lefou cried. He reached out and gestured towards one of the nobles to get their attention. “This is the beautiful woman we told you about, comtesse! Is she not as we told you?”

“Your words did not do her justice,” the woman chuckled. She was dressed as one of the men, carrying herself proudly in breeches and velvet coat. She took Elise hand and kissed the back of it, bowing politely to the blushing woman. “Bonjour, mademoiselle.”

Stanley gently pushed their friend closer to the countess. “She has a vast estate of her own and does as she wills,” they whispered into her ear. “No one challenges her, but not out of fear; because of her kindness to the people who live on her lands.”

“Oh…” Elise whispered.

“Will you grace me with a dance?” the countess asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I...oui...oui, of course!” She looked at Stanley and Lefou gratefully, laughing a little. “So you have your Antonio so you look for my own happy ending?”

Stanley smiled as Elise was led onto the dance floor, clapping their hands in time to the music. “Enjoy your Viola,” they softly said.


End file.
